<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy’s Little Girl by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370569">Daddy’s Little Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Betty/Jughead - Freeform, Fluff, Multichapter, Pregnancy, Riverdale AU, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, bughead - Freeform, pregnant betty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A Daddy isn’t defined by the man who helps make the child. But rather the man who extends his hands and time to help raise that child, and his heart to love the child through anything. Blood doesn’t always make you a Daddy. Being a Daddy comes from the heart. Anybody can make a baby, but it takes a real man to raise a child.”</p><p>Or </p><p>While her and Jughead are separated, Betty has a Friends with Benefits thing with Sweet Pea. <br/>What happens when she finds out she’s pregnant and doesn’t know who the dad is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p><p>“Betty?” She heard her name being called by a familiar voice and spun to see non other than Sweet Pea, one of Jugheads best friends. “What are you doing here?” He asked stepping closer. </p><p>“Oh you know. Just...” Betty lifted her glass and shook it hoping he didn’t need any further explanation, because truthfully, Betty had no idea why she had come downtown to this dive of a bar other than having the intention on getting wasted. </p><p>“Right.” He chuckled pointing to her almost empty tumblr. “Can I get you another drink?” </p><p> Betty thought about it for a split second. “Sure. Thanks.” She sat back onto the stool at the edge of the bar and Sweet Pea pulled another up next to her, sitting close enough that their arms where touching. </p><p>“So. I heard about you and Jug. That must really suck.” Betty nodded her head before tilting her head back and finishing off what was left of her drink as the bar tended placed another one in front of her and one in front of him. </p><p>“Man. I always thought you guys would be together forever.” </p><p>Betty reached forward and swapped the empty glass for the full one. “Yeah. Me too. Clearly Jughead didn’t feel the same...” she took a big sip and began to feel a little tipsy. About time. It had only taken 3 double Rum &amp; Cokes, this being number 4. </p><p>Betty diverted her eyes to the guy on stage singing karaoke, a song about a girl who left and broke his heart. Betty had known Sweet Pea since high school. They hadn’t really got on at first but over the years of hers and Jugheads relationship they had come to tolerate each other. She had no idea what to talk to him about now that she was no long required to make small talk for the sake of her boyfriend.</p><p>When Betty turned back to face him, she caught his gaze as it trailed up her body, not trying to hide the fact that he was checking her out. She quickly looked down at her drink. </p><p>Why the fuck was Sweet Pea checking her out. But as she knocked back the remainder of her drink she thought to hell with it. She’s never been particularly attracted to him, but she had eyes, and he certainly wasn’t bad to look at. </p><p>“Two shots of Tequila please.” Betty asked the bartender as he collected the empty glasses from her, Sweet Pea not even half way through whatever it was he was drinking. </p><p>They both knocked back their shots and Betty got them two more. Enjoying the way the room was beginning to spin and her mouth was tingling. Sweet Pea watching her intently, as her tongue flicked out and licked the salt off the back of her hand. </p><p>“Another drink?” The bartender asked. </p><p>Sweet Pea was half way through ordering another round of drinks plus shots when Betty stopped him. “Actually. The bill would be great.” She pulled a 20 from her purse and Sweet Pea looked at her a little shocked, assuming she was calling it a night. “We where just leaving.” </p><p>Betty gave him a look and turned and headed towards to door, walking a little slower than usual to give him time to pick his jaw off the floor and his jacket from the back of the stool. Also she wanted to make sure she didn’t make a fool of herself by falling over. </p><p>They hitched a cab, Betty gave her address and they where on their way. “No going back now, Betty” she thought to herself. </p><p>She was snapped out of her thoughts by the feel of Sweet Peas hand on her knee, pushing her short, flowing skirt to the side and inching up her thigh. </p><p>His rough finger tips dragged across her smooth skin and her initial reaction was to push him away. To tell him “I have a boyfriend.” </p><p>Only she didn’t have a boyfriend. She had been the one to suggest that they leave together. She was the one taking him back to her place. She was the one who got him on the tequila shots. </p><p>So she decided to let loose and went with it. Meeting him half way in a searing kiss.<br/>

Vodka Soda. That’s what he’d been drinking at the bar. She could taste it on his tongue. </p><p>His hand came up to play with her hair as they made out. Both of them jumping apart, startled when the cab driver banged on the window, barking the fare at them and telling them to take it inside.</p><p>Betty fumbled with her keys, trying her best not to drop them. But her vision was blured, her heart was pounding and she couldn’t take her mind off the way Sweet Peas tongue felt against the skin at the crook of her neck. </p><p>For a brief moment Betty hoped that the security camera right by her door was broken, embarrassed at the thought of anybody seeing her getting pinned up against the door. But then his hands where on her breast and all she could think about was getting them both inside. </p><p>Betty forced the key in the slot and turned, pushing the door open and they both fell inside. Straight away Sweet Pea pushes her against the wall in the hall way, her legs coming up around his waist to pull him closer. </p><p>Considering there was so much fire in the way they moved, they both new exactly what this was. Neither one tried to open up and spoil what they had with emotion. </p><p>The only words spoken between them where words of encouragement, designed to egg each other on. Or to tell each other how they wanted to be touched. Guiding one another on how to make them feel good. </p><p>“Rub my clit.” She asked as he moved above her, one of her legs over his shoulder, the other bent at the knee and spread out. </p><p>Or “Bite my neck.” He told her as he got closer to the edge. </p><p>They had drank too much and they didn’t have a good enough connection for them to finish together. But he brought her there with his fingers once he was done, so at least he didn’t just leave her hanging. </p><p>Throughout the night Betty could sense that there was another body in bed next to her. But by morning he had gone. </p><p>Sweet Pea came around to Betty’s apartment a couple times after that. They didn’t even have each others mobile numbers, but Facebook messenger worked just as good. He suggested her going around to his once or twice, but Fangs was his roommate and Betty didn’t really want anybody knowing about their little arrangement.</p><p>Every time, Betty’s lips would be on him as soon as he was inside and they got straight down to the fucking. He never stayed long, they still didn’t really have anything to talk about, But the sex was good enough. </p><p>But then, one little text was all it took for Betty to go running back to Jughead. He was her comfort. Her home. When he text to ask if she wanted to meet up to discuss giving their relationship another shot, Betty forced herself to wait 20 minutes before replying so she didn’t seem so pathetic. </p><p>They had decided to take a walk around Pickens Park, like the old days. They both wanted to tell each other all the things they had missed in their lives over the last 2 months. </p><p>“Have you... been with anyone? Since we broke up?” </p><p>“Yeah. Nothing serious.” Betty admits, avoiding his gaze. “You?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Jughead stepped a little closer to her, willing his hands not to reach for her waist like they so desperately itch to. </p><p>“It was Sweet Pea.” Jughead looked straight at her for the first time since he got there. Not sure he heard her correctly. But she told him again anyway. “I had sex with Sweet Pea.” </p><p>Jughead thought for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I done some things I’m not proud of too, Betts. But all those things, all the girls... it just made me realise. It’s you, Betty. You’re all that I want.” </p><p>Betty places her head on his shoulder and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Jug. I’ve missed you so much.” This time he didn’t bother stopping his hands from cradling her hips and pulling her close to him, his lips finding their rightful place against hers. </p><p>The next few weeks they found it easy slipping back into old habits, eating take out together and staying over at each other’s apartments. </p><p>But now Betty was alone in her bathroom, crying. They had only just got back together. It had been an amazing couple of weeks. She wasn’t ready to let go of him yet. But he wasn’t going to want to be with her now. Not now that she was pregnant, probably with his best friends baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p>Everytime he made her fall apart, using his mouth or his fingers, or his body, Betty grew more and more certain that Jughead was all she would ever need, sexually. </p><p>As she looked down on him, his body pinned beneath hers. As he worshipped her body with his hands, tracing them over every inch of her skin he had access too. As she moved her body on top of him, arching her back and curving her hips down to meet each one of his thrusts, the both of them relishing in the feeling of their body’s coming together. As there eyes locked for a brief moment as Betty’s head lolled back in orgasmic bliss, Jughead tumbling not far behind her. </p><p>And just like that the dread was back. Betty knew she couldn’t keep it from him much longer. </p><p>She slumped beside him onto the mattress as she caught her breath. </p><p>“I love you, Betty Cooper.” He told her pulling her into his side, her hand resting on his chest.</p><p>“I love you too, Jug.” She told him, placing a gentle kiss just about his nipple. </p><p>“I’m just so glad I’ve got you back. Now I know how it feels not to have you in my life, I’m never going to make that mistake again.” </p><p>Shit. She had to tell him. She owed him at least that. </p><p>“Jug?” She spoke softly into the room. </p><p>“Yeah, Betts?” </p><p>“You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?” Her voice broke as tears threatened to spill over. Damn these hormones. </p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?” He hat up on one elbow so he could look into her eyes. </p><p>“Um... I think it’s time we had a talk, Jug.” </p><p>“You mean... ‘the’ talk?” Jughead gulped. </p><p>“I don’t know, Juggie. I honestly don’t know. Just, put some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen. I’ll make some coffee.” </p><p>By the time Jughead had calmed himself - things had been going so great, surely she wasn’t about to end it. Surely. Betty was sitting at the small wooden dinning table with two mugs of steaming coffee.</p><p>He sat in the chair facing her, the worry evident in his eyes. But nothing could of prepared him from the rollercoaster that was about to be his life. </p><p>        ——</p><p>“Jughead, I’m pregnant.” Betty told him in a somber voice. “Jug” she reached across the dining room table, cupping her hand against his strained bicep, his head fell into his hands, his fingers tugging on the strands of his hair. “I already told you about Sweet Pea and I - while we where broken up.” Jughead lifted his head to peer into her eyes, hoping to god she wasn’t about to say what he thought she was. </p><p>“It all just depends on how far along I am. I will find out next week. I’m having an ultrasound.” She paused so she could steady her breath and bite back her tears. “But Jug, there’s a good chance this baby is not yours. In fact I’m almost certain it isn’t.” </p><p>Jughead let out the shakey sigh he had been bottling inside. “Fuck.” He ran his hands threw his hair while he tried to process this information. They had only been broken up for a couple months, and while he wanted to feel mad about Betty hooking up with one of his closest friends, he didn’t really have the right given the fact that he had slept with numerous girls he met at The Wyrm. Also he had been the one to break up with her in the first place. </p><p>But this was Betty. His Betty. He loved Pea like a brother but he knew too well that he wouldn’t be interested in this baby, much like the other one he had fathered their senior year of high school. The one he sees a couple times a year at birthdays and holidays. </p><p>No. </p><p>His Betty deserved so much more than an absent baby daddy who will regularly forget to pay Child Support.</p><p>“No one has to know.” He spoke low. With his head hung low, one hand on each side of his face, resting his elbows on his knees.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jughead.” Tears now spilling over and down her cheeks, one single drop at the end of her nose. “But I’m keeping this baby.” </p><p>His head snapped up and he reached to rub her shoulder, trying to comfort or reassure her. He just wanted her to know he wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p> “Fuck, Betty. I didn’t mean... abor- that. I didn’t mean that. It is 100% your body. And whatever you decide...” he put two fingers under her chin and tilted her face to look at him. “just know that I’m gunna be there for it. You are my family, Betty.” The last part he confessed almost in a whisper. “Nobody has to know about you and Sweet Pea. It could just be you, me... and our baby.” His eyes where pleading hers. </p><p>“Jug. I love you for that. I really do.” Betty’s delicate hands cradle his face “And there is no doubt in my mind that you will make an incredible father.” Her thumb was stroking gentle circles on his cheek. “But that is too much for me to ask. I can’t ask that of you.” </p><p>“But you’re not asking.” </p><p>“Don’t make a decision right now. We have about 7 and a half months until the baby’s here. We have plenty of time. But I would really like it if you came to the ultrasound with me next week.” Betty half asked. She didn’t want to overwhelm Jughead, it was completely in his right to bow out. But if he wanted to stick around, she can’t lie and say raising a baby with Jughead wasn’t something she had thought about many times before. </p><p>          ——</p><p> </p><p>Later that night as they lay in bed, as Betty snuggled into Jughead,tears silent fell from her eyes onto his chest, and from his down the side of his face onto the pillow. </p><p>He shared his doubts about how he never really had a good father figure growing up, but he promised to love this baby with everything he had. </p><p>How could he possible not be completely in love with anything that was half of her?! </p><p>And she reassured him that, that alone was more than she could ask for her son or daughter. </p><p>“There’s only one thing I ask of you, Betty Cooper.” He hugged her to him, cradling her head into his shoulder with his hand and placing a chaste kiss to the side of her head. </p><p>“Anything, Juggie.”</p><p>“If it turns out it’s not mine... I don’t want to know. I can’t know. And my dad, and your Mom. All our friends... I want them to believe it’s my baby too.” </p><p>Betty tilted her head to look at him, studying his features. So sincere. “Anything you need, Jug.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. Having a silent conversation. Both of them thinking the same as the other. ‘Please don’t change your mind’ ‘Please don’t leave’</p><p>“As long as you don’t ask me to name my son Forsythe.” She chuckled. </p><p>“Our son.” Jughead softly corrected her. </p><p>“Our son.” Betty nodded and whispered. If this was ever going to work then she needed to accept that they where in this thing together. </p><p>Betty linked their fingers together and guided them to rest on her stomach. It was still so perfectly toned, they couldn’t believe there was a tiny human busy growing inside there. </p><p>Jughead rubbed his thumb against the soft skin of her tummy and whispered “I can’t wait to meet you, little one.” </p><p>And Betty dried her tears and closed her eyes, for the first time feeling truly happy about her pregnancy. </p><p>Now all she had to do was tell her Mother, which seemed almost as daunting as telling Jughead had. </p><p> </p><p>                     —— </p><p> </p><p>Jughead rapped his foot against the metal leg of the chair as his eyes scanned the room, anxiously waiting for Betty. </p><p>Right at the last minute Betty had asked if Jughead would mind waiting in the waiting room while she had her sonogram done. Needing a minute to compose her self and Jughead would never tell her he wished she would of allowed him in for the chance to see the baby for the first time. </p><p>While in there, the Sonogram Technician used some gel and a wand to get everything up and running and Betty couldn’t believe it when she seen two little legs kicking away already! She took some measurements and was able to give Betty the gestation of the baby, right down to the day. </p><p>A piece of information that made her head spin. </p><p>It felt like she was on one of those TV programs where you see a somebody walking slowly down a narrow corridor, everything around them blurred. </p><p>As soon as she was back in the waiting room, Jugheads eyes snapped right to her and he stood up. </p><p>“What did they say?” He asked putting one hand on either side of her body. “Is everything ok..?” </p><p>Betty snapped herself out of it.</p><p>“Everything fine. It’s perfect. Exactly how it should be.” She reached into her coat pocket and handed Jughead the first sonogram picture and he gasped, taking it into his hand to get a better look. </p><p>“Oh, man!” </p><p>The whole walk to the parking lot, Jughead couldn’t stop talking about the little spot on the picture, telling Betty he was convinced it looked like her already. </p><p>“Jughead. Look at me.” Betty stopped him and cupped his face between her hands, turning his head so she could look into his eyes. “Jughead. About the baby...” </p><p>She watched as Jugheads eyes searched the depths of hers, trying to read what was going on inside her mind. “I know you said you didn’t wanna know...” </p><p>“Betty-“ </p><p>“It’s yours, Jug.” She cut him off. “You’re the father.” </p><p>For a moment, both where silent. </p><p>“That’s great Betts.” Jughead whispered, pulling her in so he could wrap his arms around her shoulders, kissing her temple softly. “That’s really great.”</p><p>Betty hid her face in the shoulder of his thick coat and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before he could see them. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It turned out telling Alice and FP had been a lot easier, having a little black and white picture of the little peanut made it hat bit easier. And they where both ecstatic to learn they where going to be grandparents.</p><p>This would be the first grandchild for FP who stood and pulled Betty in for a big hug, then done the same to Jughead. </p><p>Alice just stood weeping at the little sonogram picture that Betty told her she could keep. </p><p>“I’m going to be there for everything, Betty.” Alice told her and she held her close. Pulling away to rub her hands over her daughters stomach. “My Betty.” </p><p>They stayed for a couple hours, Alice grilling them on how on earth the planned on living in Betty’s tiny apartment with a baby - do you know baby’s need a lot of equipment, Jug-head? She had said</p><p>And then even more grilling when Jughead informed her they where actually going to give it a month or so then start looking for somewhere better. But either way Jughead had a feeling that nothing would ever be good enough for her daughter or her grandchild. </p><p>But for the first time, Jughead knew exactly where she was coming from. Because right then in that moment he felt like nothing would ever be good enough for his child. He would do whatever he had to do to improve himself and his lifestyle for that baby. </p><p>When they where going, Alice pulled Jughead in for a hug and Betty heard her whisper to him something about never doing anything to hurt her daughter and it hurt her heart.</p><p>Because at the end of the day she was the one with the power to hurt him. And that alone, broke her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Betty could tell Jughead she had faith in his parental abilities until she was blue in the face and he still wouldn’t believe her. </p><p>He was constantly doubting himself, even asking stupid questions like “But how do I take him into the bedroom without hitting his head on the doorframe?” - convinced it’s a boy! </p><p>“You just don’t, Jug!” Betty never had the answers either but she knew once baby was here, everything would come naturally. That’s what all the books say anyway. </p><p>A woman he works with at the high school had told him she thought he would make a wonderful father and that really made him happy. It seemed everyone had so much faith in Betty being a great Mom but had their doubts when it came to him. </p><p>Everyone except Betty, and this Audrey too apparently. And his dad of course. </p><p>Jughead had only ever once seen FP look so proud of him, and that was the day they found out he had gotten into college. </p><p>But he would look around and see all these people who already loved this baby so much, and it wasn’t even here yet. </p><p>“But I don’t even know how to make formula.” </p><p>“Well then, you will learn.” Betty and Jughead where currently having a breastfeeding vs formula feeding debate. </p><p>Although Betty 100% supported breast feeding, she just didn’t feel like it was right for her personally. She didn’t feel like she would have the right support system around her, she wouldn’t feel comfortable enough asking her mom or Polly for advice on her breasts. </p><p>“You know... if I breast feed, you’re not going to be able to touch them.” She retaliated, tracing her thumb along her bra strap through her T-shirt. </p><p>Well. That’s one way of getting his attention.</p><p>“For a year at least.” Betty said as she brought herself over to sit on Jugheads lap, her hand behind his head, his around her back and resting at the top of her thigh. </p><p>“Hmmm.” Jughead pretended to think about it for a second. “Ok.” He said pecking her lips. “You win.” </p><p>He leaned up slightly so he could capture her lips between his and she gladly obliged. </p><p>“Hmm.” Betty moaned against his lips and tongue, teasing him before whispering “Good.” Then standing up and heading for the hallway. </p><p>She stopped about one third of the way in, turning around and asking “You coming?” </p><p>Jughead watched her ass as she sauntered away, biting his lip then jumping up to chase after her.</p><p>She ran giggling into the bedroom that they have been sharing for the past 9 weeks - Jughead had moved in pretty much straight away after finding out about the baby. </p><p>Betty stopped at the foot of the bed and turned around just as Jughead reached her and placed his hands to her hips. Betty’s own hands went flying straight for his belt, so quick he covered her hands with his to slow her down. </p><p>“I love you, Betts.” He muttered when his face was burried in her neck, kissing, licking and sucking at every inch that she was offering up to him. </p><p>“I love you too, Jug.” She told him, one hand grasping at the little hairs at the back of his neck so she could pull him closer while the other continued to work his belt and zipper until they could wiggle them down to his knees. </p><p>Betty fell backwards into the bed in a tangled heap, Jughead landing perfectly between her legs. Her hips came up to meet his in stretch waist maternity pants that she did not feel sexy in, no matter how many times Jughead told her her ass looked great in them. </p><p>When he managed to peel them off her he looked down on her with so much love in his eyes, you never would of guessed she was laying there in high waist stretchy panties and a sport bra. Alls he was seeing was the girl who filled them. His eyes raking over her body, drinking her in. </p><p>“So fucking beautiful, baby.” He told her before going down on her, panties pulled to the side for convenience. </p><p>Betty had wanted to repay the favour. Her mouth was salivating at the thought of getting on her knees for him. But he had stopped her before she got the chance. </p><p>“I’m already close, Betts.” Jughead told her. So instead they helped each other rid the rest of their clothes and got in a comfortable position before lining him up. </p><p>They always started off with the intentions of going soft and slow, but it never seems to last long. </p><p>He pushed her legs so far back her toes brushed against the headboard with every forward thrust. It was a little uncomfortable with her growing belly, but she wasn’t going to tell him that out of fear of him stopping. </p><p>When he couldn’t hold it no longer, Jughead rolled Betty over so he could take her from behind, spilling into her while his fingers worked her clit, finishing her off. </p><p>Betty wished she could collapse straight onto the mattress and go asleep, but she knew it was going to take her a good 10/15 minutes before she can even get comfortable - no longer being able to just pass out on her stomach. But she also knew that she would find comfort in the warmth of having Jugheads sleeping body next to her. </p><p>——</p><p>Throughout her pregnancy Betty often though she couldn’t of chosen a better father for her baby. The way his eyes welled up and he held her close when, at 22 weeks, they found out it was a girl. “A daughter, Betts. Can you believe it?” He had whispered to her. </p><p>Jughead researched herbal teas to help ease her morning sickness. He gave her foot massages after long days of wearing those little heels at the office. He would come home from work himself and cook healthy meals for them both when standing at the stove felt like too much of a chore for her.</p><p>He quit smoking and promised Betty he would cut down on drinking, no longer going to the Wyrm every Saturday night like he had always done.</p><p>He was looking for a new job, one with better pay and health benefits, before Betty told him not to be stupid. Because he loved that job and they would manage fine, the money they saved from Jughead not smoking or drinking, from Betty cancelling her Gym membership, and cutting down their tv subscriptions to just Netflix, they had made up the extra rent for their new 2 bedroom apartment with some spare to put away for the baby. </p><p>Betty didn’t want him to give up one more thing for her.  </p><p>But still, FP would joke that this baby was going to be the making of his son. “Might just make a man out of you yet, boy!” He had said. </p><p>Jughead just shrugged his shoulders and tried to shy away, always becoming bashful when receiving compliments. </p><p>Jughead had asked Betty if she wanted to get married. It wasn’t how he had ever planned on asking her, sitting in his truck while he drove them back to their apartment, fuelled with the slight anger at her mother after a night of listening to her go on about “why are you two so hell-bent on this baby being a bastard?” And “a baby is already for life, might as well make it official.” </p><p>Thankfully FP had stepped up to his defence when she started on the “you know Elizabeth, he can run away from a baby. He can’t run away from a marriage.” </p><p>But in the end Betty had said no anyway. She didn’t want to get married just because she was pregnant. That’s what she told him. </p><p>“Our relationship works how it is, Jug. I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me that.” They had know each other pretty much their whole lives. They had so much in common with each other, they hardly ever ran out of things to talk about and when they did the silence was never awkward. They had lost their virginity’s to each other Sophomore year. They where both fairly successful in their separate careers. And now they where about to have a baby. </p><p>On the outside they looked like the perfect couple. </p><p>But inside, Betty was living every day in fear, constantly dreading that Sweet Pea would figure it all out and come bouncing into their lives, smashing up this perfect little fairytale they where living in. </p><p>It was getting more and more difficult keeping this awful, dreadful secret from Jug. </p><p>Every time he kissed her swollen stomach and told her how much he loved her. Every time they made love, it felt like a huge betrayal on her part. </p><p>Betty found herself wanting constant physical contact from him. Flinching at the thought that there might come a day when she can no longer call him hers.</p><p>From going down on him on their way to the nursery furniture store, to telling him they needed to ‘Christen’ their new kitchen, it was like she could never get enough of him. </p><p>In the end she decided she needed to take some of this huge weight off of her shoulders. </p><p>She needed to confide in someone. </p><p>Her best friend. </p><p>“Do you mind dropping me off at Vs on your way to meet your dad?” Betty had asked.</p><p>“Sure babe.” Jughead replied kissing the top of her head. “You need picking up after? I promise it won’t be late.” </p><p>“Sure, thanks.” </p><p>Betty pecked his cheek then grabbed her coat and waited for Jughead in his truck. </p><p>Archie and Veronica lived in an upper class, 3 bedroom house, obviously. It was just the two of them at the moment but Veronica just would not settle for anything less than that - a remark Betty tried not to be offended by back while they sat in her little 1 bedroom apartment. </p><p>But anyway, the drive over there didn’t take long at all. Betty give Jughead a peck on the cheek before she hopped out and made her way up the drive way. </p><p>“Ronnie. I have to tell you something.” </p><p>“What? Have you and lover boy been trying out that sex position I sent you the link to?” Veronica giggled while pouring herself a glass of wine and getting Betty a bottle of water. But Betty didn’t reply, even to tell her to stop being gross. And then when she turned around, she found Betty with her head hung low, her eyes glistening with tears. And she knew it must of been pretty serious. </p><p>“Hey girl. What’s happened?” Ronnie made her way over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Archie is out, right?” Betty asked and Veronica nodded.</p><p>“Well. I’ve made a pretty fucking huge mistake, V. And if Jughead ever finds out, he’s going to hate me. We won’t ever be able to come back from this.” </p><p>“Oh my god, B. Did you cheat on Jughead?” </p><p>“Not exactly. But I did sleep with someone else. While we where broken up.” </p><p>“If you where broken up then I don’t see...”<br/>
Veronica trailed off, her eyes drifting from Betty’s face to where her hand rested on her pregnant stomach. At 32 weeks, her black turtle neck sweatshirt stretched nicely over her bump.</p><p>“I told him straight away I wasn’t sure who the father was. He said he still wanted to be with me. He said he would raise the baby with me, as his own. But then I had the sonogram-“</p><p>“No no no!” Veronica said, her hand coming to rest on her temple and she shook her head as she spoke “Betty, I can’t know this. Please don’t tell me this.” </p><p>“Veronica, please! This is killing me.” Betty said with tears now streaming down her face. “The dates... I knew straight away she wasn’t his. And I couldn’t do it. So I told him he was the father.” </p><p>“B!” Veronica gasped with her hand covering her mouth. “What the hell where you thinking?!” </p><p>Betty covered her face with the sleeve of her sweater as she cried into the soft fabric. </p><p>“I wasn’t, V! Jughead was just being so supportive. He wanted her to be his so bad. We both did.” Ronnie let Betty rest head on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  “I didn’t want to spend the next 18 years watching as he doubted me. Always wondering if she was his. Holding it against me.” </p><p>“So now your just gunna spend the next 18 years lying to him instead? Betty you know Jughead better than I do, you know he would do anything for you.” Veronica shook her head. This was so unlike Betty, so much so she was struggling to wrap her head around it all. </p><p>“Look how much he has changed his life around for you!” </p><p>“I know! I know! Believe me, V! This hole I’ve dug for myself is going to be the end of me.” </p><p>“Do you even know who her father is?” </p><p>“Geez, Veronica! Of course. It’s Sweet Pea.” Betty’s voice cracking again as she admitted who it was she had been sleeping with.</p><p>“Holy shit, Betty. You’ve really fucked up here.” Veronica was still so baffled as to why the hell her best friend would do this. She had so many questions for her she didn’t even know where to start.</p><p>“And what if Sweet Pea finds out?” Betty burried her head in the crook of her elbow and cried a little harder. “It is his daughter. He has his rights too, you know.” </p><p>That was Betty’s biggest fear. Jughead finding out from someone else.</p><p>Nothing Veronica was saying Betty didn’t already know. She knew she was a horrible person. She knew this was one mistake she could never fix. </p><p>And as hard as it was to believe, Betty had always been there for Veronica. Through hers and Archies many many high school break up, and the even more they had through college. </p><p>So now Betty needed Ronnie just like all those times she needed Betty. So she wrapped her arms around her best friends shoulders and just hugged her close. </p><p>“Don’t worry, B. I’ll always be here for you.” </p><p>Veronica told Betty all about the gig Archie had tonight while she put a little of her concealer under Betty’s eyes, trying to cover the red puffiness that exposed her hours of sobbing. But their skin tones didn’t match so she ended up washing it off. </p><p>“Babe, have you been crying?” Jughead asked when he came to pick her up.</p><p>“Oh, it’s these pregnancy hormones, Jug! We where just looking through some photographs and I couldn’t stop myself.” She had told him. </p><p>He didn’t really believe it but figured she would tell him eventually. </p><p>——</p><p>“Look, bro, the reason I asked you here. I promised I wouldn’t say anything.” Archie shook his head and took another swig of his pint. “It’s just.” His leg began tapping against the bar stool and it was putting Jughead on edge. </p><p>“Dude, whatever it is, just tell me.” </p><p>“It’s not my place. But Ronnie told me something the other day. And you can tell me to go to hell, but I couldn’t keep it from you. I couldn’t watch you play happy family’s knowing she was keeping this from you.” </p><p>“What are you saying Arch?” Jughead almost begged him to just spit it out. But he knew exactly what he was struggling to say. For months now he’s been thinking that the dates didn’t quite match up. He couldn’t be positive, but surely his Betty wouldn’t do something like that to him. She wouldn’t lie to him about something so big. </p><p>So why did he have no doubt in his mind that Archie was telling the truth when he muttered those few words that made him feel as if the sky was falling. “Jughead, your not the father of her baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 </p><p>“You fucking lied to me, Betty.” </p><p>“I just told you what you wanted to hear. I thought our lives would be easier if you believed you where the father.” She reaches for him but he pushed her away,  creating space between them. </p><p>“What do you want me to say, Betty?!” Jughead yelled “Do you want me to tell you it’s ok that you fucked one of my best friends? On more than one occasion I might add. You want me to tell you I forgive you for lying to me for fucking months?” </p><p>“Jughead, I’m so sorry. Please, Jug.” Betty once again reaches out for him cupping his face between her hands, sobbing as he grasped them between his own and shoved her away with more force than he had ever used with her.</p><p>“I told you I didn’t care about any of that. You’re all I wanted, Betty. You and our daughter.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Or I guess it’s just you and your daughter now, huh?” Jughead said in anger, instantly regretting it, but being too proud to apologise to her when he was so hurt by the lie she told. </p><p>“You said you wanted to be there, regardless of who the biological father was.” Betty said with a calmer voice, the tears that had been streaming n down her face slowing. </p><p>“That was before I knew you where a lying little sl-“ Jughead was surprised he managed to stop himself from finishing that sentence. It was no use though. She knew what he was going to say. </p><p>“I knew you would change your mind once you figured it out.” She wiped her tears away with her hand and told him “I’m gunna stay with Ronnie until I can find somewhere else. I’ll be back for our things.” And he didn’t even stop her as she slid her shoes on, grabbed her bag and walked out the door.</p><p>‘Lying little slut’ he didn’t mean it. That’s not what he thought of her at all. But he never thought she could do something that would make him hate her. He never thought he could hate her. </p><p>But even beneath the hate, he still loved her. And that made him hate her even more. </p><p>That night he lay awake, the double bed in their new two bedroom apartment feeling far too big for just him, thinking about the olive skinned, raven haired little girl who was never going to look anything like him. </p><p>He wanted so badly to text her an ‘I’m sorry, please come home.” But he knew this was something that was not going to be fixed with an I’m sorry. He had to sort his own feelings out before he saw her again. </p><p>Jughead knew he had hurt her with the things he said. And he wished he could take it back. For a split second he wished Betty had never gotten pregnant. </p><p>Just for a second.</p><p>Then he took it back. </p><p>He just wishes she hadn’t lied to him. He has spent months preparing himself to become a father, now he’s not going to be one and it feels like a tragic death.  </p><p>A couple days later, Jughead came home from work to find Betty packing a small carry on sized suitcase with some clothes. His heart hurt when he seen her, when he had spotted her car parked out front he had thought she had come home. </p><p>“How’s the baby?” He asked from the door way of their - his bedroom, stuffing his hands in his pockets and avoiding eye contact out of shame for what he had said about her.</p><p>Betty’s head snapped to look to where he was stood. She looked him right in the eye and he could see the hurt there. “Oh. You mean ‘my’ baby?” Sarcasm dripping from her voice as she closed her suitcase and made her way out the bedroom and towards the front door. </p><p>“Let me give you a ride.” She ignored him. “You really shouldn’t be driving so far into your pregnancy.” </p><p>“Well, now you don’t have to worry about me. Or my pregnancy.” Betty muttered as she walked out the door. What nonsense, he was always going to worry about her. But still, he stopped himself from chasing after her.</p><p>     ——</p><p>Betty hated staying at Veronica and Archies. She hated the way Archie would scowl at her and say things like “I can’t believe you would do that to Jug.” </p><p>She couldn’t believe it either. </p><p>Betty was also mad at Veronica for telling Archie in the first place. But it was here or her mothers house. And staying there would mean letting them in on her dirty little secret. </p><p>She knew the way she was living right now was unhealthy. She had called in work and requested to start her maternity leave early. She didn’t know how much Jughead would of told his dad, if he told him anything, so she avoided their parents house. Every evening she was preparing food for herself, Veronica and Archie as a thank you for letting her stay. Only to spend 10 minutes pushing her food around her plate before excusing herself to go to bed. </p><p>Betty knew she couldn’t stay here once the baby was born. She didn’t think night feeds and dirty nappies would fit well in their lifestyles or their fancy house. But she had spent what savings she had, put together with Jugheads savings, on the deposit for the new apartment, nursery furniture and the stroller. </p><p>Suppose she is going to have to pay him back now too. She had no idea how she was going to afford all this when the baby was due in just over 4 weeks. </p><p>The braxton hicks she’d been having the last couple days where making it damn near impossible to get any apartment hunting done. They seemed to be getting worse and worse, and by the time she realised this was probably the real deal, it was too late, there was already a puddle at her feet.</p><p>    ——</p><p>“Betty’s water broke. Waiting to be admitted. In case you wanna get down here.” Jughead read the text from Veronica, tapping his foot against the wooden floor and chewing on his thumb nail. </p><p>She was early. 4 weeks. He imagined the stress of everything going on between them hasn’t helped her. </p><p>This was his moment. He had a decision to make, and if he made the wrong one there would be no going back. Jughead knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. </p><p>He was still angry. But it was Betty he was angry with. Deep down he still loved the baby that she was carrying. He knew that him and Betty could work through it eventually. It would be hard, it would take a long time to build up the trust again. But he couldn’t imagine not being there when the baby was born.</p><p>Slamming the lid to his laptop, he grabbed the keys to his truck from his desk and bolted out the door. </p><p>He met Ronnie at the main entrance, slightly jogging through the hospital corridors and guiding him to the room where Betty was.</p><p>Betty’s eyes darted from Jughead to Veronica, clearly pissed that she had contacted him. She couldn’t deal with the guilt of having him here right now. Her anger was quickly replaced with pain when she was hit with a contraction. Throwing her head back and holding her breath so as she didn’t scream, hand on either side of her bump.</p><p>Jughead was straight by her side, linking their fingers together and stroking her hair. “Breathe, baby.” He kissed her temple and tried to remember everything he learned at the birthing class they went to. </p><p>She cried out in pain before working on steadying her breathing, this wave of contractions calming right down. There was still such a long way to go.</p><p>“I’ll give you guys some privacy. Make some calls.” Veronica said, still stood at the door. “Next time I see you girl, you’ll be a mama.” </p><p>“Thank you for being here, V.” </p><p>Veronica made her way back to the main lobby, but not before sharing a look with Jughead. A look that she hoped said something along the lines of “I’m sorry this day isn’t what you thought it would be.” </p><p>“I’m here. I’m sorry, Betts.” He told her once she had relaxed, well as much as she could right now. </p><p>He’s sorry? What has he got to be sorry for? Sure he said some things, and those things hurt her. But she had known all along that the fall out would be bad once it all blew up in her face. </p><p>“I know you must hate me right now, Jug. But I’m so scared. I can’t do this by myself. Please, Juggie. I need you. Please.” She begged, crying just because of everything. </p><p>“I’m here, Betts.” He told her, his arm coming around her shoulder and holding her tight. He had been able to hear in her voice how broken she was. It had been 2 weeks since he had seen her last and she was looking pretty awful. But she was in labour so he didn’t know what to make of that. </p><p>“We’re going to be fine, baby.” He told her. Because no matter how long it was going to take, eventually, they would be fine.</p><p>It was a relatively quick labour considering it was her first baby. Betty’s waters broke around 11am, she was in the delivery suit by 4pm and after just an hour of pushing, she was here.</p><p>Betty didn’t get told hold her straight away. She knew that she had been born. She could hardly see from the tears, but she had felt it when she was finally done pushing. But why couldn’t she hear her? Why was there no soft baby cries? </p><p>She could just about make out a nurse whisking her baby off to the side as Jughead kept tight hold of her hand, rubbing her back and kissing her head. “You done great baby.”</p><p>Jughead had been amazing through all this, she was really grateful that he had been be here for her. </p><p>Finally, the sweetest sound Betty could ever hear broke her thought and she let out the breath she had been holding. </p><p>What felt like a life time past, but in reality it had only been a couple minutes. “She’s a little jaundice, but we will keep an eye on her.” The nurse told Betty as she places the bundled up blankets that held her baby into her arms. </p><p>She held her close to her and tried to take every inch of her features in. From her little tiny button nose, to the dark mop of hair on top of her head, the way she held her hands to her face and pouted her plump little lips. The fine lanugo hair that covered her left shoulder, a small side effect of being ever so slightly pre-term. </p><p>From the corner of her eye, Betty seen Jughead reach up to wipe the tears from his face. And it occurred to Betty how hard this must be for him. </p><p>“Thank you for being here, Jug.” He just kept his eyes on the little bundled and wiped at his eyes once more. </p><p>The nurses came to get Betty ready to be wheeled back to her room and Betty used the opportunity to ask Jughead if he would mind going and speaking to everyone who was waiting in the lobby. </p><p>“Tell everybody I’m really greatful they came. I just want a couple hours alone with her. They can visit tomorrow if they like.” </p><p>“Sure thing, Betts. I’ll....” he paused not knowing what to say. ‘See you tomorrow?’ What if she didn’t want to see him tomorrow. ‘I’ll see you around’ made it sound like he had no intention on visiting them, which was not what he wanted. </p><p>He was relieved when Betty spoke up. </p><p>“You’re welcome to come back up. If you would like.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>It no longer mattered to him what had happened in the past. He just knew he wanted to be a part of this little girls life, however big or small Betty wanted. Whatever she wanted, that’s what he was going to be.</p><p>——</p><p>Betty lay with hooded eyes, allowing Jughead to believe she was still sleeping, that the soft cries of her newborn hadn’t woken her. That way she could watch the scene that was unfolding before her. </p><p>“Am I allowed to pick her up?” She could hear Jughead ask a nurse. The same nurse that had helped her put a diaper on the baby, dress her and give her her first bottle before Jughead had come back up. He must of called her in. </p><p>“You don’t want to wake Mom?” </p><p>“No. She’s exhausted. I just want a moment with her.” She watched as the nurse scooped the baby up out of the small bassinet and placed her carefully in his arms. </p><p>Jughead was pacing softly, swaying and bouncing the little white and pink bundle between his arms. She could hear him whispering to the baby in a gentle sing song tone. It took Betty a moment to realise what he was saying. </p><p>“Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got’cha.” The crying died down to soft murmurs and those adorable newborn baby noises and Jughead leaned in to kiss her forehead, whispering “Daddy’s girl.” </p><p>When Jughead turned and noticed Betty was in fact awake, the soft smile dropped from his face. Up until today, they still hadn’t spoke since she took some of her things back to Ronnie and Archies 2 weeks ago, so he had no idea what he was now to this baby. He just knew what wanted to be.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just-“ </p><p>“It’s fine.” Betty cut him off. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>And just like that the smile was back on his face, walking over and placing the little girl in her mothers arms. Once they where comfy he leaned down so he could give a couple kisses to Betty’s forehead and then one for the sleeping baby.  </p><p>He sat contently in the arm chair beside the hospital bed. Watching Betty watch the baby. “I finished the nursery, by the way. In case you wanted to...” he trailed off, the fear of rejection evident in his voice. </p><p>Betty didn’t reply straight away. She thought about it and tried to choose her words wisely. It still hasn’t really sunk in that her baby was here in her arms already and she didn’t really trust her emotions right now. </p><p>“Jug. I love you. So much. But if you want to be her father-“</p><p>“I do. I want that so much.” He interrupted.</p><p>“Let me finish. If you want to be her father, then you have to really be in it with me, 100%. No doubting me, or throwing the mistakes I’ve made in my face. You can’t only be her Daddy when it suits you.” </p><p>“I know that, Betty!” Jughead said out of reflex, taking a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “I know that.” His voice was a lot softer now. “Shit. Betty when Archie told me. About how you had lied to me about being the biological father, it broke my heart. I was so mad at you. I didn’t mean the things I said. That’s not what I think of you.” He whispered the last part, thinking back to how he had called her a slut. “I don’t hate you.”</p><p>He moved to squeeze onto the edge of the bed, one arm draped around Betty, the other holding onto the baby’s tiny hand, his thumb stroking the back of it. “Betty, it feels like she’s mine. I already love her so much. I went to all those classes with you. I read the classics to her while she was inside you. Almost every single night. I spent all weekend trying to figure out how to install her car seat into my truck. I painted her room pink, and built nursery furniture that we picked out together. I hung up all her tiny clothes. I spent hours upon hours looking at baby names. In my eyes, she will always be mine.” </p><p>Great.</p><p>Now he has her crying. </p><p>“I love you so much, Jug.” Jughead pulled her in and kissed her, being careful not to move the baby. </p><p>“I love you too, Betts.” He murmured against her lips. </p><p>“Juggie I’m so sorry I lied to you. It was cruel and you didn’t deserve that.” She said looking down at her baby and shaking her head hoping she didn’t start crying again. “I was just so scared. I thought it would be the end of us. I never wanted this to happen. It was suppose to be our baby.” </p><p>“Can we just forget about it all now? Please?” Jughead begged, wanting so much to just move on and be happy with their baby. “I love you. And I love our daughter.” He put emphasis on the word our, stroking the back of her tiny little head. “As long as you love me too then that’s all that matters.” </p><p>Betty nodded and they both leaned in with her hand on his cheek, touching his lips to hers in a soft kiss, breathing each other in after what felt like the longest time. </p><p>“Have you named her yet?” Jughead asked as they separated.</p><p>“Sophia. Sophia Grace.” Betty strained her neck to gauge his reaction. “That is the one you liked. Right?” </p><p>“It is. It’s perfect.” Neither Jughead nor Betty could take their eyes off of her. “She’s perfect.” Betty took a deep breath, feeling emotional all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last of what I have ready lined up so I thought I would go ahead and post it. I have rough outline of up to chapter 7 but still nothing as to how it is actually going to end!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Betty and Sophia spent a total of 6 days in hospital, with Sophia spending her second night in this world in a special care unit so they could get some steroids into her. It was a little scary but considering she was technically pre-term, it could of been worse.</p><p>Through the whole thing Jughead had been amazing. Partners where allowed in between 10am and 8pm and Betty knew the second those doors opened Jughead would be there, carrying a small paper bag and a milkshake from Pops. Every single morning. Then every evening he would take her laundry home to wash then bring her fresh pjs and clothes the next day. </p><p>He had been so good with the baby Betty often had to ask “Do I get a turn?” otherwise he would never put her down. He felt like there was never going to be enough hours in the day to soak her up. He had managed to get 2 weeks paid paternity leave from work and he really wanted to make the most of it before he was back to his 8-4 school days.</p><p>Betty had allowed just one day of visitors and then she had insisted that everybody give the new family some space for bonding. Alice was definitely not happy about that one but FP had put his hand on her shoulder and reminded her that she was trying this new thing where she let Betty make her own decisions. </p><p>When the day finally came to go home, Betty stopped, opening the car door and was startled when she realised she hadn’t been there to test the car seat out and, whereas she had a rough idea, she hadn’t had any practicing actually fitting it in. Sensing her momentary panic Jughead said “I got it, Betts.” And slid her in, getting it perfect first time.</p><p>The first 2 weeks of being at home consisted of lots of visitors. Family and friends who couldn’t wait to get a glimpse. During those first couple weeks there seemed to always be food floating around. Always. It was like everyone who came to visit just knew they hadn’t really had chance to go the grocery store yet. </p><p>But by the 4th week, the surplus quantities of casseroles and pasta bakes had dwindled. Betty had managed to do her first solo shop with the baby, though it turned out quite unsuccessful as she was too distracted by everybody coming over to peer at Sophia. And then putting it all away and actually cooking any of it had seemed like another mission all together and Jughead had ended up cooking something up for them with the random things she had thrown into the cart.</p><p>It was into the 5th week when Alice came around for a visit, Betty had fallen asleep on the sofa and Alice had gone looking through all the kitchen cupboards trying to find where they kept the formula, trying to give her daughter some much needed rest. “Not a single fruit or vegetable? Really Elizabeth?” She said out loud while pushing past canned beans and multi packets of crisp and biscuits. </p><p>“I’ve had an idea.” She announced later on once Jughead was home from work. “I’m going to come and take Sophia every Sunday and give you guys a little break.” </p><p>“Mom. Thank you. But you really don’t need to do that.” </p><p>“Really? Because your empty cupboards and the coffee stains on your kitchen worktop says different.”</p><p>That particular conversation ended with Betty crying and Jughead mad. But by the next day it had been decided that once a week, on a Sunday, FP and Alice would come and spend the day at Betty and Jugs apartment.</p><p>——</p><p>Jughead felt a pang in his chest when his dad said “Sophia Grace you look so much like your Daddy.” </p><p>He shared a look with Betty across the room and he knew she felt it too. So he pushed that pang down. He was going to have to get used to people making remarks like that since they had agreed not to tell anybody about what had happened. They had even gone as far as putting Forsythe Pendleton Jones III under the father section of her birth certificate.</p><p>So he walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Betty was sat in and draping his arm over her shoulder. </p><p>“Hey,” Betty nudged his knee with her arm and he looked down on her. “I love you” her hand came up to cup his cheek, stroking him softly with her thumb “so much, babe.” </p><p>“I love you too, Betts.” Jughead put his hand on her neck and pulled her face to him, kissing her softly.</p><p>“Hey you two!” They heard FP teasing them, “One grand-baby is just about all I can handle right now.” </p><p>FP was spending the day doting on his granddaughter while Alice ran around the apartment like a mad woman making sure all the house work was done and every single surface area had been disinfected. And, as much as Alice irked him, he certainly was grateful for the opportunity to rest on the sofa with Betty all day. </p><p>It still felt strange to him to see his father, former Serpent King, stood in his living room with a white, flowery muslin cloth draped over his shoulder, under his granddaughters head while he softly patted her back.</p><p>He can remember his sister being small. There certainly hadn’t been much pink around then! </p><p>But of course Betty and Alice being who they where had to purchase anything pink or flower patterned that caught their eyes. Not the bright, in your face kind. The soft, vintage type. ‘Dusty Rose’ Betty had called it once. Jughead didn’t really mind though. He didn’t care what she wore. Put her in a black and red flannel shirt for all’s he cared. But this pink really looked good on her, it fit perfect for Daddy’s Little Princess. </p><p>——</p><p>“How the fuck did you have a baby 6 weeks ago?” Jughead asked her that night. It was the first time either one of them felt like they had enough energy for anything more than kissing. Betty has climbed up into his lap and took her top off after a little while of making out and Jughead hadn’t hesitated to burry his face into the soft skin at her chest. </p><p>Sophia was asleep in her bassinet in the far corner and Jughead and Betty where on the sofa on the opposite side of the room. She was close enough that they didn’t feel like they where neglecting her but far away enough that those little baby whimpers wouldn’t put them off. </p><p>“Fuck.” Jughead whispered as Betty’s mouth latched onto the skin at the base of his neck. He threw his head back, giving her easier access to continue her assault on his neck. </p><p>“You need to be quite babe.” Betty scolded. But then, on the word ‘quiet’ she pressed her hips into his, grinding against his hard on ever so slightly. </p><p>“Damn near impossible when your...” he grabbed her waist and pulled her tighter against him, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. </p><p>They hadn’t had chance to touch each other since just before their fight, and Jughead was pretty certain if she didn’t let him have her soon, he was going to cum before she even touched him.</p><p>“I love you so much, babe.” Jughead told her as he palmed her ass, his finger tips wiggling their way under the waistband of both her pyjama bottoms and her underwear. </p><p>“I love you too, Jug.” Betty pulled away slightly. Just enough so that she could reach her hand for the tie at his sweatpants. Her delicate fingers tracing the ridged outline of his cock.</p><p>He whimpered into her mouth as she pulled him free.</p><p>Pulling back to look him in the eye, Betty reached her hand up and gave the palm of her hand one long lick before coming down and grabbing hold of him. Jugheads eyes closed and he bit his lip. </p><p>Jugheads hands that where on her hips gripped her tighter as he smashed his lips back into hers, groaning into her mouth. </p><p>It took every inch of willpower for Jughead to take her hand in his and peel her away from his cock. And then she pulled back and looked at him with what he could only interpret as disappointment, and he almost gave in and let her finish him off in her hand. </p><p>“I wanna make you feel good babe.” He told her, breathing into her ear and kissing just below it. “I want you to cum before I fuck you.” As he spoke, Jughead flipped her over so she was laying on her back on the sofa and began kissing down her bare chest, between her breasts and dipping his tongue briefly into her belly button. </p><p>“Not sure how long I’ll be able to last.” Her pyjama bottoms and panties where dragged down her legs and on his way back up, Jughead spread her legs and was looking at her like she was a meal and he was a starved man. “I wasn’t going to let this be over before I got a taste of you, Betts.” </p><p>He pulled the skin back just above her clit and blew against it, looking up at her and seeing her eyes closed in anticipation or apprehension. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make you feel good.” He whispered before latching onto her clit, and he proceeded to do just that, unrelenting until her legs where quivering and her hips where coming up to meet the swipes of his tongue. </p><p>His cock was oozing against the soft sofa cushions and he couldn’t wait any longer. So in one swift movement he sat up onto his knees, pumped himself once, smearing her wetness from his fingers over himself, and slid slowly inside her. </p><p>Betty lifted her legs and dug the heels of her feet into his ass, pulling him in deeper. Her fingers sunk into the skin at the back of his neck and he groaned as her nails tore at him.</p><p>Their movements where slow and deliberate. Everything he gave her, she took willingly. Jughead hit the most perfect spot inside her on every third or forth thrust and she offered her neck up to him to feast upon. The feeling of his teeth biting her had her right on the edge. </p><p>She knew he was leaving a mark but she really didn’t care when he was doing her so good. From the way he was groaning against her skin, and his thrusts where getting sloppy, she could tell he was close and she wanted to get there with him. </p><p>Her hand snaked between them and Jughead looked down to watch her fingers rubbing against herself. He shook his head and brought her hand back up and held it above her head. Betty whined in disapproval but he whispered back “let me do it” and his fingers took over, pushing her off the cliff, following right behind her. </p><p>When it was over, Jughead rest his head on Betty’s bare breast and she pushed the hair from his forehead. Once they had both caught their breath and their heart rates had returned to normal, he looked up at her and took in her messy hair and flushed cheeks. </p><p>“Might wanna avoid your mom for the next couple days.” He chuckled, bringing his hand up and stroking the bright purple hicky he had left behind. </p><p>Surprisingly, when Alice had turned up unannounced a couple days later, and Betty had been unable to hide the still very obvious love bite, Alice had bit her tongue for most of the day, before saying “try some toothpaste on that.” Betty had just blushed and quickly changed the subject. </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while, Pea.” Jughead said as he met the other raven haired man at the bar.  Sweet Pea had text Jughead and asked if he wanted to meet up for a drink, he hesitated at first but eventually gave in out of curiosity. Jughead ordered a bottle of Budweiser and looked his former best friend up and down. “So what’s up, dude?” </p><p>“We haven’t really spoke since you and Betty got back together.” Sweet Pea took a swig from his beer. “I’m assuming she told you about us?” </p><p>Jughead narrowed his eyes at Sweet Pea. “Here to rub your nose in it are you?” </p><p>“I seen on Facebook, you guys have had a baby...” Sweet Pea said with a guilty tone and his eyes roamed the room. </p><p>There was a silent pause. </p><p>“So you’ve finally put two and two together have you?” Jughead cursed and knocked back a good portion of his bottle. </p><p>“I had my suspicions when I first heard. I mean at the end of the day we did have sex.” </p><p>“Dude!” Jughead slammed his bottle back against the dark wood of the bar. He may have forgiven Betty, but Sweet Pea still went behind his back and until now still hadn’t had the balls to so much as text him.</p><p>“But, Bro. She looks so much like my boy when he was small.” Sweet Peas voice was low and somber. Jughead was just looking at the floor and shaking his head, he was so calm Sweet Pea wasn’t sure he knew what he was trying to say. But then... </p><p>“You know you’re like a brother to me. We’ve been friends for what, 10 years?” Sweet Pea nodded in agreement. “But I will kill you if you even think about trying to take her away from me.” Jughead  spoke in a hushed tone but was gritting his teeth in anger. “I will fucking kill for her, do you understand?”</p><p>“Woah.” Sweet Pea stopped and held his hands up in defence. “You know me, Jug. Not too big on the whole responsibility thing. The best thing I can do for any of my kids is to just take a step back. I mean... what kind of father would I be? Certainly not one they deserve.” He said pointedly to Jughead.</p><p>“Well then why the fuck did you ask me here?” </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you guys where ok. Your still one of my best friends, Jug.” </p><p>“We are. Though to be honest there was a time we weren’t. We had some issues. But that’s all been sorted. But as far as you and I go... we aren’t friends. Not anymore.”</p><p>“And what about her? Is everything good with her?” </p><p>“Sophia. Yeah. She’s great.” Jughead couldn’t stop the small smile from forming at his lips at the thought of the little girl who was waiting for him when he got home. </p><p>“That’s all I really wanted to know. If she ever needs anything...” Jughead nodded, but if Sophia ever did need anything he couldn’t give her, Sweet Pea would be the last person he would ask. </p><p>“Can I meet her?” Sweet Pea asked.<br/>
Jughead tipped his head back and let out a nervous chuckle, but Sweet Pea couldn’t help but notice the glisten of a tear in the corner of his eye. “I promise, Jughead. I don’t want to be some big presence in her life. And I don’t wanna take over, or upset what you guys have. I just wanna get to see her every once in a while.” </p><p>“Ask Betty.” Jughead muttered finished his drink and just walked away, leaving Sweet Pea alone at the bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologise for any errors or typos, I feel like I have edited this chapter about 10 times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6.</p><p>“Hey, babe.” Betty called from the kitchen where she was gently bouncing a fussing Sophia while she prepared her a bottle. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m late.” Jughead said as he came in to greet her, pecking the side of her head and rubbing the baby’s cheek with his thumb. Betty caught a quick glimpse of him as he took a bottle of water from the fridge and took a big drink. She could smell alcohol on his breath and smoke on his blazer. </p><p>“Here, let me.” He muttered, scooping Sophia from Betty’s arms, kissing her cheek and snuggling her into him. </p><p>“Everything ok?” Betty asked, pottering behind as he made his way into the living room, Jughead taking the baby bottle from Betty and sitting in the big armchair by the window, sighing as leaned into the comforting fabric.</p><p>“Sweet Pea knows.” He told her, not taking his eyes off his little girl who was happy now she was having her feed.</p><p>Betty, who was stood near the exposed brick fireplace, rubbed one hand to her temple. Trying to will away the migraine that she was sure would be fast approaching. </p><p>“And? What did he have to say?” </p><p>“He wants to meet her.”</p><p>“Is that all?” Jughead nodded. </p><p>“Says he’s not too big on the whole responsibility thing. Just wants to see her as and when. You know... Usual Sweet Pea bullshit.” </p><p>“Well that’s... that’s do-able. We can work with that.” Betty said, sighing in a brief moment of somewhat relief. </p><p>“I don’t want him around her.” He says, moving the baby so he could burp her. </p><p>“Jug, you can’t ask me to do that.” Betty said, shaking her head in disapproval. </p><p>“I think as her father I get a say in the people who are around her.” He challenged.</p><p>“Your becoming possessive, Jughead! You where never that guy!” She yelled at him.</p><p>“He’s not coming here,” He said in a stern voice as he placed Sophia down in her crib. “and that’s final.” </p><p>“What the fuck is going on with you, Jug?” Betty ask, getting fed up of this rollercoaster he had her on lately. “I know I’m far from perfect. And I know things have been tough lately but how are we ever going to move on when your constantly trying to control every situation?” Betty argued as she followed him back and forth between the kitchen while he got his water and back again. </p><p>“You know we’re not so different, Sweet Pea and I.” Jughead admitted, slipping his shoes off and sitting down in the sofa. “Pretty much the only thing that makes us different is that you guys now have this incredible bond, and you will always have that with him. How am I meant to compete with that?” </p><p>“Baby.” Betty whispered, she could hear the insecurities of his childhood peaking through in his voice. She came over to where he was sitting on the sofa and cupped his face in her hands and moved to straddle him, forcing him to look at her while she spoke. “There is no competition. I am not a prize. Our daughter is not a prize. You’ve been trying so hard to become what you feel is a better person, but I never asked you to do that. I knew the man you where when we agreed to do this together.” Jughead was just staring at an invisible patch on the carpet while Betty spoke, but she knew he was listening by the animated way his eyebrows would shift at her words. </p><p>“You knew this was never going to be easy, Jug. It’s hard. And its always going to be hard. Sure you can be a narcissistic pain in my ass on the best of days,” Betty laughed softly as she spoke, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“But I love you, Jughead. And I know that that’s just because you love so fierce. I can see how much you love Sophia. I would never want to do anything to ruin that. But if there is one more person out there who is going to fill her life with love, then I’m going to let him in. And that shouldn’t change anything between us. If it does then this isn’t going to work.” Betty used a finger under his chin so she could look into his eyes. “Talk to me. Please.” Jughead uncrossed his arms, putting his hands on her hips as he looked up at her, sighing. </p><p>“Whenever I find myself thinking life is going good, it has a funny way of throwing a curveball. I guess I’ve just been waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Jughead dropped his head forward so he could rest his head upon her chest, his arms coming around her to hold her close. “I’ve not been fair to you, and I’m sorry for that.”</p><p>“Juggie, as long as your there for her when it really matters, you keep doing what your doing, then your the only Daddy she’s ever going to know. That’s all that will matter. But I haven’t been fair either. We have both been unfair to Sweet Pea. About all of this. So I’m going to tell him he can come round the apartment to see her whenever he feels.” </p><p>Jughead sucked in a breath as if he was about to interrupt but Betty put a finger to his lips, silencing him. </p><p>“And your going to be nice to him when he shows up. Your going to be supportive. And your going to do it for me, and for Sophia.” </p><p>Jughead knew she was right when he couldn’t think up of an argument against her. So he just nodded and pecked her lips. “For Sophia.” He said. </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>‘How can you make a baby with someone and still not have anything to talk about?’ Betty wondered, sitting next to Sweet Pea on the two seater sofa, watching as Sophia swung in her swing, staring wondrously at the little toys dangling down in front of her. Finally, he spoke spoke up and broke her from her thoughts. </p><p>“She’s beautiful, Betty.” </p><p>“She is incredible.” Betty beamed. </p><p>“Would you like to hold her?” Sweet Peas eyes looked to Betty’s, clearly unsure of what to do. “Here. You’ll be fine.” </p><p>Betty reach down and unbuckled her from her baby swing, picking her up and bringing her up so she could pepper her soft baby cheek in kisses, before placing her in Sweet Peas open arms. </p><p>He looked down at little Sophia, and his brain just couldn’t comprehend that she was half him and half the girl sitting next to him. If she wasn’t the double of his 6 year old son, he would argue that he couldn’t of played any part in creating this little life. </p><p>“Is she named after anyone or...”</p><p>“No. Jug just really liked the name.” Betty bit her lip, looking down at the baby in his arms, trying to hold back any tears that may fall. “I’m sorry Sweet Pea. I should of told you. We should of... at least just to tell you what the plan was...” </p><p>“It’s fine. I mean, I was a little pissed you hadn’t come to me 9 months ago but...” he shrugged his shoulders in a way that was so typical of him. </p><p>“Is he a good father?” He didn’t mention any names but then again he didn’t really have to, did he. But still his question caught her off guard and all she could do was nod her head profusely.</p><p>“Do you ever think about if you and Jug hadn’t got back together?” </p><p>“Pea, don’t do this. You know, as well as I do, if I hadn’t got back with Jughead, Sophia would be without a father right now. We love him, he loves us.” Betty said, feeling quite proud of herself that, through all their issues the past couple months, she could say with confidence that Jughead did love both her and Sophia. </p><p>“I know. I’m glad she has him. It’s all good Betts.” He chuckled, obviously trying to defuse the tension but she will allow it.</p><p>——</p><p>Jughead could hear Sophia’s sobbing from the hall way, as he approached the front door. </p><p>When he opened the door he expected to see Betty, with her top knot and sweatpants trying to soothe the baby, mid-meltdown. But instead his eyes met with Sweet Peas frantic ones. </p><p>“Betty’s making her bottle.” Sweet Pea said, motioning towards the kitchen with his head. </p><p>Jughead would never admit how happy it made him to watch Sweet Pea trying - and failing - to console the baby who was clearly getting more irritated by the second. He knew it was petty, but still. </p><p>“Here.” Jughead offered, placing his backpack on the tallest of the nest of tables by the door and walking over to them. “I’ll take her.” And he took the screaming baby from Sweet Peas arms, cradling her and picking up her favourite white bunny rattle from her crib.</p><p>It wasn’t a magic switch or anything. But a couple seconds of gentle bouncing and Jugheads soft soothing sounds, and her Flopsy to snuggle and she was right as rain again. </p><p>“She knows you.” Sweet Pea said, putting his hands in his front pockets and looking a bit uncomfortable. </p><p>“Well I have been here since the day she was born.” He said in a sardonic tone just as Betty came in with the freshly made and cooled baby bottle. </p><p>“Hey. I didn’t hear you come in.” Betty said as her eyes landed on Jughead “Want me to take her?” </p><p>“Nah. I’ve got her. She’s fine.” He took the bottle and sat on the far side of the room, leaving Betty and Sweet Pea to share the sofa to talk. </p><p>“So I was thinking... maybe if you wanted. You could come and see her once a week. Or bi-weekly or monthly. However often. That’s if you would like that. If that’s something your interested in.” Betty rambled on. </p><p>“Once a week sounds great.” Sweet Pea said, eyes still fixed watching Jughead interacting with Sophia so easily. “Are you ok with that, Jug?” </p><p>He couldn’t lie and say he was ecstatic about it. But at the end of the day... “Its not about me. It’s about Sophia getting to know her Uncle Pea.” He said, putting emphasis on the word Uncle. </p><p>‘Don’t get ahead of yourself jackass’ Jughead thought. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>“Thank you for today, Jug. It really meant a lot to me. And I’m glad the 3 of us could be civil and reasonable about it all.” BeTry snuggled further into Jughead, fitting her head perfectly into the crook of his neck. </p><p>“And I’m really proud of you, too Jug.” Jughead looked down at her with questioning eyes, even though there was a smirk at his lips. “Today you shown how much you have matured. You put your feelings aside and dealt with all this in a better way than I ever could of asked.” Betty reached up and kissed his cheek. </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is quite short, but it was the best place to split between this and the next chapter. </p><p>As always, apologies for any errors.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan on having roughly 10 chapters, but it could be a little more or less. Bookmark so you don’t miss out!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed what I have so far!  be sure to leave kudos and comments as I love reading them all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>